


Aqua Tranquila

by brsb4hls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Bottom Dean Winchester, Coda s15e20 Carry on, Drowning, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kelpie - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brsb4hls/pseuds/brsb4hls
Summary: Sam and Dean meet up in heaven and Sam looks just like he did when Dean last saw him...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Aqua Tranquila

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really loved the ending of SPN and thought it was fitting, but it never hurts to make the Winchesters just a tiny bit more codependent.  
> I think I already saw this specific headcanon on Sam's actual life after Dean died going around in fandom. Maybe there's even already fic like this (I'm slow lol). If so, please point me towards it, would love to read it.

Dean notices, of course. He doesn't say anything, though. Not yet.  
When Sam arrived, Dean felt calm, content, complete. He had his brother back, his Sammy, looking just like he remembered him.  
Dean basked in the moment as long as he could, then tried to show Sam around, visit some people.  
Sam wouldn't have it. He dragged his brother into a backroom at the roadhouse, pushed him down onto a surprisingly authentic smelling old couch an stripped him.  
Burried himself inside of Dean, his face pressed into Dean´s neck, didn't speak, didn't meet his eyes.  
They're still like that now, tangled up in each other, with Dean pushing his hand through Sam's hair and Sam sniffling into Dean's skin.  
Dean presses a kiss to his brother's head, inhales. There's smell in heaven, just like every other sensation, and Dean's gratefull. Sam still smells of dollar store shampoo and sweat, like he used to.  
And a bit like something else, something stale and brackish, just like Dean still smells a bit of copper.  
Dean strokes Sam's naked back, holds him.  
They get up eventually.  
Sam stands and pulls his blue shirt over his head, turns around and looks at his brother. He tries to smile. There's something hiding behind that smile that feels like guilt.  
Dean suggests a drive, before they finally meet everyone. Sam must have missed Baby, too, after all.  
They sneak out back.  
Once on the road Dean starts to speak, hands on the wheel, eyes on the road, Led Zepplin a soothing background noise.  
It's always been easier that way.  
"You know what I imagined Sammy? When I thought of you? Been thinkin' about you the whole damn time man, since I got here and started driving to that bridge. I was hopin' you'd get what you always wanted, the apple pie life, white picket fence and everything. Thought maybe, maybe you even had a kid. Some little rugrat you could teach how to throw a ball, not that you would know, pestering them about homework, all that dad stuff. Maybe even, you know, name the kid after me, eh? Tell 'em they got their name from a fuckin' legend."  
Dean waggles his brows, Sam snorts a little.  
"Couldn't really imagine you with a chick though", Dean adds, quietly, staring intently at the road. He sighs, laughs a little. "And then you would die as an old fart, peacefully in your bed. Thought maybe that's what would happen."  
Sam doesn't say anything to that, just stares out the window.  
It has gotten dark, maybe because it was supposed to, maybe because Dean wanted it to.  
He parks at the side of the road, gets out of the car, picks up two bottles of beer from the trunk. When he sits down on the hood, Sam reluctantly joins him, takes the offered beer, fiddles with the label.  
It takes Sam a while to talk. He starts quietly, his voice scratchy, wavering:  
"The first weeks were rough. Just...going on like that I..."  
He stops, whipes his eyes with his sleeve.  
"Then I got a call, were-hunt in Texas, that´s what got me back on my feet at first. I took Miracle with me...after the Job I.... Dean, I couldn't go back, I just couldn't.  
So I drove around, visited people. I left the bunker keys with Garth. Miracle stayed with Jody and the girls. They spoiled him rotten, I guess:" Sam huffs a quiet laugh.  
"I just didn't wanna put him in danger, you know…"  
Sam pushes a hand through his hair, looks down.  
The next hunt….uhm there was... it was a kelpie, near Spirit Lake in Pennsylvania. It had already drowned so many kids, Dean, I had to do something. I got it, I did. Stabbed it right through the heart, but I had to, to get into the water. When it went down, when it sank, there was this pull and I..." Sam chuckles gloomly.  
"Guess I should've taken my boots off, I couldn't get back up to the surface…"  
Sam's voice is shaky, he cuts himself off.  
Dean Looks at him. Sam is crying, wrapping his arms around himself.  
"I'm so sorry Dean, I know I failed you, everything you did for me, and I just couldn't...I couldn't get up Dean, I just couldn't."  
Sam is shivering now, the bottle has slipped from his fingers.  
Dean slips down from the hood, kneels in the gras, in front of his brother. Puts his hands on Sam's knees, strokes, looks up at him.  
"It's okay Sammy."  
Sam looks down on with red rimmed eyes, full of desperation, guilt.  
"It's really not Dean, I, I should have fought…".  
Dean pushes himself up, grabs his brother's face, gently, brings their foreheads together.  
"It's okay Sammy" he whispers.  
He wrapps his brother up in his arms, holds him.  
"Don't appologize, little brother, I got you now, it's okay."  
Dean holds him until Sam stops crying, until they can watch the stars together.


End file.
